Happy Chie
Happy Chie is a Filipino campus situational comedy gag show conceptualized and produced by RPN Entertainment Group and broadcast on RPN and worldwide on RPN USA every Saturday after the MBA and streaming live via Facebook pages of RPN and Happy Chie. It is topbilled by Chienna Filomeno in her leading role as a college student of Happy University, the fictional school where Chie attend, alongside other schoolmates. It is a situation comedy in a gag show format for young adults with the university setting, featuring college and university students studied in a comic situation, making it the first in Philippine television. The show targets the adolescent viewers made for students and by students and provides the young adult audience made for the millennials by showcasing a school gags and skits, sketches, and segments. This is the first-ever student-oriented campus sitcom gag show and the third gag show after Champoy and Kemis: The Bayani Show, resulting in Filomeno's very first project and the first television comedy show of RPN. This used to be the university setting of Iskul Bukol aired on IBC from 1978 to 1990, a sequel as Back to Iskul Bukol from 1999 to 2000 and remake on TV5 in 2011, before the show returned to IBC by reformatting into a curriculum-based sitcom as high school setting since 2017. About the show An original local production of RPN from the pioneering success of their homegrown comedy shows on Philippine television, Happy Chie is a refreshing one-hour of comedy and gag show superimposed on a campus sitcom as the hilarious Saturday night comedy fare for the youth, combining the mix of a sitcom and gag show format into one about student life, a first in Philippine television. Led by Chienna Filomeno as a college student in her title role as a promising young lady as a college student as she tickle your funny bones. The campus gag show is the fictional university setting - Happy University, where most of the comedy takes place, which will captivate the fascination of college and university students, as its target viewers, sharing their wacky misadventures in and out of the school premises. Featuring sketches made by students and for students, school gags and skits, and spoof of some popular TV, movie and radio shows as well as local and international personalities, commercial parodies, portions every now and then, and musical numbers in each episode for the adolescent viewers. Happy Chie's story revolves around the lives of a college student at the fictional Happy University. Segments, sketches and portions will be introduced. First in Philippine television, the program is patterned as a campus sitcom gag show performed by the number of RPN's young stars as their schoolmates. There will be continuity between the university setting and the segments being featured in the show. The segments will be canned, school gags and skits, and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show. With the experiences and versatility of the young stars as their students, the challenge here is how to make young people laugh. It showcases the creative and technical expertise of RPN, led by Executive Producer Toni Rose delos Santos, and directed by Deo Directo and Sam Dabao, and create our students to be topbilled by today's hottest young stars as their schoolmates. Format The format of Happy Chie emphasizes on Philippine pop culture. The show's setting may be considered as a representation and a pun of the University of the Philippines. School gags, skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. Cast 'Lead cast' *Chienna Filomeno as Chie - the college student and the campus leader of Happy University. 'Main cast' *Edgar Allan Guzman as Sir Edgar - the professor of Happy University. *Zeus Collins as Zeus - the freshman student guy as Chie's boyfriend at Happy University. *Claude Goyong as Goyong - the teacher's assistant of Happy University. *Rugene Ramos as Rugene - a student of Happy University. 'Supporting cast' *Karen Reyes as Karen *Analyn Barro as Analyn *Princess Guevarra as Princess *Joemarie Nielsen as Joe *Mariam Al-Alawi as Mariam *Kyle Manalo as Kyle *Kino Adrian Rementilla as Adrian *Carl Cervantes as Carl *Kim Cruz as Kim *Liezel Lopez as Liezel *Arjan Jimenez as Arjan *Nikka Javier as Nikka *PJ Valerio as PJ - the perfect of discipline and English professor of Happy University. *Miko Raval as Mr. Miko - the college newspaper editor chief of Happy University. *Reuben Uy as Mr. Reuben - the cafeteria owner of Franco's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Happy University. *Franco Daza as Franco - Reuben's assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Franco's Cafeteria. Portions/segments A school gags, sketch and skits is the university setting - Happy University, a fictional school featuring young adult actors and actresses as their college and university students in a funny school gags and skits, including hallway, faculty room, classroom, library and cafeteria. *''Sir Edgar'' - the segment stars resident Sir Edgar (played by Edgar Allan Guzman), a professor of Happy University as he takes place in the classroom of a fictional school, where he teach his students, including Chie. A professor on how to handle professors, pass their exams, finish the course. Required watching for students, for stars and for those who aren’t doing too well in Happy University. It’s your helpdesk. The resident ‘sir’ will give tips and quick tutorials. *''News Chie'' - a parody newscast anchored by the one and only student anchor girl Chie (played by Chienna Filomeno), sitting the desk at the faculty room of the fictional school, depicting the hottest and fresh news items in the current events and gives a humorous stories which is related to the biggest news that are happening to the country. News Chie spoofed each week’s hottest news and figures in local, national and global, business and economy, weather, sports and entertainment. The news ended with the attackers showing up in the newsroom. Chie also shows a sympathy for the victims of the attack. *''The Girl's Room'' - a TV show that takes place in the library of a fictional school. The hosts are Chienna Filomeno, Karen Reyes and Analyn Barro. *''Tripol XperMen'' - an experiment segment presented by Zeus Collins, Claude Goyong and Rugene Ramos at Happy University. *''Campus Gang'' - a parody of the U.S. TV series Law & Order. The entire episode spoofs "L&O," including the black screens between the scenes. The episode title appears similar to the opening text on "L&O" as well. PJ has a blast hypnotizing his university pals into doing silly, demeaning things. The students' attempts to get him back victims. *''It's Trivia Tym'' - a trivia segment about colleges and universities around the Metro about students, campus activities, school fairs, school events and dormitories. *''Dear Chie'' - a spoof anthology segment starring Chienna Filomeno as Chie, who offered advice from her classroom on a TV series. She reads her letters sent in by clueless viewers, featuring the problems of Happy University students (like first love, blind dates, pimples). *''Crime Fighting Cheerleaders'' - a band of three university cheerleaders named Chie (portrayed by Chienna Filomeno), Mariam (played by Mariam Al-Alawi), and Liezel (plated by Liezel Lopez) who arrested various criminals (e.g. bullies, thugs). *''Surbiba'' - A parody of the U.S. hit reality TV series Survivor. The contestants, usually college students of Happy University from other skits, are stranded in a strange location and were required to stay and deal with one other. Sir Edgar is the host. *''Let's Draw It'' - a parody from the U.S. TV series Win, Lose or Draw. Hosted by Rugene Ramos at the classroom of the fictional school. *''Mr. Goyong ''- A teacher's assistant (played by Claude Goyong) who hates a victim of constant prank calls from Chie (played by Chienna Filomeno), telling her that she has the wrong number. *''DJ Zeus'' - a short sketch starring a DJ named DJ Zeus (played by Zeus Collins) who tells vapid, nonsensical stories, usually beginning with the line "One time…" and uses the words "like" and "all" a lot. This was the only recurring sketch lacking an appearance by Filomeno (though she introduces Chie in a voiceover). He ends the segment by saying, "Let's hit it!." *''DJ Chie'' - On this sketch of a radio show of Campus 107.9, Chienna plays the role of DJ Chie, a disk jockey who gives advice to its listeners who calls on the show. Serving as his side kick is Rugene who plays the role of "Kuya Rugene." Likened to most radio shows nowadays, DJ Chie and Kuya Rugene throw funny punchlines and practical advice on various topics. *''The Guilt-Da-Hurl'' (2019-present) - Featured Chie (Chienna Filomeno), an intern at an amusement park. His job was to run a roller coaster called "The Guilt-Da-Hurl", which was famous for making college students of Happy University vomit profusely. Anyone who rode the Guilt-Da-Hurl had usually eaten some huge amount of food just before riding, for those who had eaten s'mores or the hot-dog eating champion of the world. Before the college people would throw up, Chie or another character featured in the skit would say "Here comes da loopity loop!", and the throwing up would begin. Chie constantly tried to move out of the way of the inevitable vomit, but always failed. *''ChieChat'' - a talk show created and hosted by Chienna Filomeno as Chie as a host of her own late-night show where she is in the principal's office; Chie always looked exciting guests. During those stories, Chie got the member of the crew and cast while she proved to attract the students. *''Ready Set, Clash!'' - two teams of the cast members are assembled and are given a playing the game. *Several commercial parodies for an absurd product. *Joke time portion. ''Happy Chie: The Album'' Due to the success of the campus sitcom gag show, the self-debut album was released on June 1, 2018, composed of ten music tracks featuring the cast of Happy Chie. Produced by RPN and distributed by Able Music International, Inc. The physical copy of the self-titled album is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. A sing-along album with the Video CD Karaoke as S''ing-Along to Happy Chie: The Album'' released on July 5, 2018. According to Able Music president and label manager Reynaldo O. De Vera, the album reached Gold status selling more than 15,000 copies nationwide. #''Happy Chie'' (theme) (composer: Bojam) - Chienna Filomeno #''Student Kada'' (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) - Chienna Filomeno #''Everybody Dance'' (composer: RB "Kidwolf" Barbaso) - Zeus Collins #''Campus Trending'' (composer: Bojam) - Chienna Filomeno #''Tawa Happy'' (composer: Libertine Amistoso) - Claude Goyong #''Ready Set, Class!'' (composer: Bojam) - Chienna Filomeno #''Freshman Mo, Freshman Ka'' (composer: Julius James de Belen) - Rugene Ramos #''Call Me Lady'' (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) - Chienna Filomeno #''Ako ni Sir Edgar'' (composer: Karlo Zabala) - Edgar Allan Guzman #''Classy Class'' (composer: Bojam) - Chienna Filomeno Awards *2019 Platinum Stallion Media Awards (Best Gag Show) - Won *5th Students Choice Mass Media Awards of the Eastern Visayas State University-Ormoc City Campus (Best TV Comedian) - Won (Chienna Filomeno) *5th Students Choice Mass Media Awards of the Eastern Visayas State University-Ormoc City Campus (Best TV Comedy Show) - Won *32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actress) - Won (Chienna Filomeno) *32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won References See also *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search *Manila Standard (June 28, 1997, page 18) - Google News Archive Search *Philippine Daily Inquirer (September 4, 2001, page 24) - Google News Archive Search *8 Tips to Survive Your First Day in School - 8List.ph *CkIenna Natics Official �� on Instagram: “#Repost @chiefilomeno (@get_repost) ・・・ Gōng Xî Fā Cái from Chien-Li! Guys! Visit your nearest @chowkingph branch today dahil meron silang…” *Chienna Filomeno FanCam Rehearsal - YouTube *Chienna Filomino (@chiefilomeno_) • Instagram photos and videos *CHIE on Instagram: “Taki taki, rumba. �� @selenagomez @ozuna @iamcardib @djsnake @simmishoes” *CkIenna Natics Official �� on Instagram: “CkIenna again in the House! �� Swipe to see more! ���� #ShowtimeNobyemBetnaBet” *CkIenna Natics Official �� on Instagram: “#Repost @itsshowtimeofficial_ig (@get_repost) ・・・ Hashtags Jimboy, Vitto, Maru, Wilbert and Kid, GirlTrends Krisha, Chiena, Joana with Ate…” *Chienna Filomeno - Posts *Chienna Filomeno - Photos *Chie Filomeno *Utchang �� on Instagram: “Go Fatima! ������ #CEd” *Utchang �� on Instagram: “Yow! Thank you, Uwa! Sa mga panlilibre mo saken :3 haha. Sareeeh kung ang kulit kooo haha matakaw sa selfie bwahaha! pero yung nasa PBB…” *Utchang �� on Instagram: “Day 1 �� #Friends #CEd ��” * RPN * List of programs broadcast by RPN * List of Philippine television shows * Champoy External links *Happy Chie Website *Happy Chie on Facebook *Happy Chie on Twitter Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Student-produced television series Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series